The Air I Breathe
by RWU89
Summary: Eli's parents died in a car crash, leaving him to live with Adam and Drew Torres and attend a different school where he meets Clare Edwards, a nerd who keeps to herself and only has two friends. R&R!


Yay new story! This is just kind of a set up chapter so you readers can kind of get an idea of what the story is going to be like. I partly intended for this to be just a one shot and then i was like derp this should be another story. i have no idea how many chapters this is going to be but i'm guesstimating around 8-10

Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi BOOOOO :C

Warnings: Um. kind of boring. okay.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

To say my life has been easy would be a complete lie. I had the perfect life when I was growing up, perfect parents, friends, everything. Then two months ago, everything changed. My parents, Cece and Bullfrog were going to a concert an hour away and left me at my best friend Adam Torres' house. Adam lives half an hour away so we don't get to hang out much. We were in the middle of playing video games when Audra, Adam's mom, came into the basement in tears saying how my parents got in a car crash and were killed instantly. I didn't believe her at first, I mean who would believe anyone when they say the two people you were closest to in your life was just killed? It took some time and some therapy sessions but I have accepted the fact that my parents are gone. I lived in an orphanage for a few weeks since I don't have any close relatives that live nearby until Mr. and Mrs. Torres adopted me. I have been living with them ever since and today is the first day of school and my first day at Degrassi. I'm not at all excited. Adam had told me that if I stick with him and his brother Drew, then I would be in the 'popular' group at school considering they were the two jocks. I'm athletic; I play football and baseball. My parents had always thought that it would be good for me to get friends if I did sports so they signed me up for everything when I was younger.

As my alarm went off, I heard Adam groan in the bed next to me. We shared a room and it was pretty awesome to live with my best friend. I got out of bed and showered in the bathroom that was connected to me and Adam's room. I got out and let my shaggy hair air-dry as I put on a white v-neck and black skinny jeans. I went downstairs to where Audra was making breakfast, joining Drew at the table.

"Ready for your first day of school, Eli?" Drew asked me as Audra gave us our breakfast and Adam joining us.

I shrugged; I didn't really know how I felt about it.

"Well the school mailed us our schedules last week and he has half his classes with me and half with you so I think he'll be set." Adam said as he dug into his chocolate chip pancakes. "And he already befriended the kids on the football team since practice started last week."

I smirked remembering my first day. I didn't know anyone except for Drew. By the end of that practice, I was more popular than him.

"Alright boys, better get going or else you're going to be late." Audra said.

We all got up and grabbed our school things before we all packed into Morty, the hearse I inherited from my father before he died. Adam was telling me where the best place to park was when I got distracted by these two beautiful girls walking by. One I recognized as Drew's girlfriend. Her name was Ashley…Alyssa…Alli? Yeah I think it was Alli. The other I did not recognize. She had short, auburn curly hair and she was short. They seemed to be fighting over something when they threw the something into the road. I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard a crunch from something I ran over. I stopped the car and got out, pulling a pair of destroyed glasses from under my front tire.

I held them up and looked at the short girl and said, "I think they're dead."

That's when she looked up to me. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They were a crystal clear blue with a darker blue surrounding the outsides.

The girl blushed as she stuttered, "I-I don't need them anymore. I got laser eye surgery."

I smirked and her blush deepened and I blurted out, "You have pretty eyes."

When I said that, her face looked like it was on fire it was so red. "Th-thanks. See you around?" She asked me looking hopeful.

"I guess you will." And with a final smirk I got into Morty and drove into the parking lot.

"Sooo…Saint Clare?" Adam asked me as I got out of the car. I gave him a weird look. I didn't know who 'Saint Clare' was. As if he was reading my mind he said, "The short girl with the curly hair you were just flirting with? She's like my best friend so don't do anything to hurt her."

"She's your best friend? Gee thanks, I guess I'm chopped liver." I joked. "Why is she called Saint Clare?" I asked, being curious.

"She's a prude, man. Purity ring and all." Drew said, joining our conversation as we started walking into the school. "I wouldn't even associate with her if she wasn't Alli's closest friend."

Adam shot him a glare and said, "Clare's probably the nicest girls you could meet. She's kind of a nerd and keeps to herself. Freshman year she wore a catholic school girl's uniform every day." Adam said with a chuckle.

"Are you embarrassing me, Adam?" I heard a light voice ask behind me as all three of us turned around.

"Of course, Clare Bear. It's what I do best." Adam said as he hugged her and he asked for her schedule so they could compare classes.

"I'm Clare, even though we already sort of met. Are you new here?" Clare asked me.

"Eli, and yeah. I moved in with Adam and Drew over the summer." I said shaking her hand. I couldn't help the sudden jolt of electricity that went through my body as we touched.

"Why'd you move in with them?" She asked curiously.

Of course she would ask that. I haven't thought about my parent's death much but now that's all I could think about. Adam seemed to notice my distress and quickly intervened saying, "Clare we have English with Eli together!"

Her face lit up as she smiled. She said her goodbyes and she walked off. I watched as her hips sway and I mentally sighed. I realized two things:

This was going to be a long year and I was smitten with Clare and I didn't even know her last name.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short D: Next chapter will be longer i promise!<p>

Review please C: 5 to next chapter? :D


End file.
